The Rogue
The Rogue is a character in Campaign mode and mulitplayer. He is a Military Rookie gone rogue and forever locked in Combat mode. He is the threat of the Military Factory and the third miniboss in Survival Mode (Hard Difficulty). Appearance The Rogue has all the features of a Sword Military Rookie (an enemy in Survival mode, Hard difficulty) except for some details. For one, it has blood on it's sword because of the "73228 Massacre" which you'll hear about later. He also has a pair of shades to cover his eyes for reasons unknown, and also never smiles. Like, ever. He always has a frown, because he has learned to be completely emotionless and monotonous, proving his Social Mode status to be completely useless at this point. Personality As mentioned before, he lacks all forms of emotion and just has a frown on his face every second of every day of every year. He can kill ruthlessly, without any emotion put into it. If there's one personality trait that can be linked to him, it's psychotic, because the very definition of a psychopath is "one who can feel little to no remorse" and that perfectly describes the Rogue. Behavior The Rogue wanders around the map and hangs near the general area of custards. His AI allows him to see the player from quite far, provided there are no objects between them. A good strategy to escape the Rogue is to constantly hide behind large objects and pillars and whatnot (which there would be plenty of in the factory) because the Rogue will lose all sight of you if you're behind one. In Survival Mode (Hard Difficulty), he could use his Sword to attack you or shoot fireballs out of his mouth. He has the most HP out of the Hard minibosses, and has even more HP when you play Survival on the Military Factory map, as he would be the final boss. Backstory (The 73228 Massacre) The military needed testing for recruits for the army, so they created a little test where the recruits would fight off Military Rookies with special twists and things like that on them, so they started making some special Military Rookies, including the Rogue's species, the Sword Rookie. They're pretty much like the Sword Infected in the actual Survival in the game...but something went wrong. A leakage of Radioactive Custard the military was working on was leaked into the Rogue's AI, causing him to be emotionless, disobedient, and dangerously hostile. He immediately killed all the scientists working on him at the moment and escaped from the building, living a life of solitude, killing whoever approached him in cold blood. Trivia The Rogue was originally going to have a cracked screen, but then his MP5K couldn't deploy so this was scratched. I made him a bit different from my other OC's because I thought that my content was becoming a little lackluster and repetitive so I decided to dish off something new and interesting. Category:1337MinerDude94's Characters Category:Survival OC's